


Nothing

by ellie_etendue



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_etendue/pseuds/ellie_etendue
Summary: Sakura transforms The Nothing. Syaoran has to live with the consequences.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for _Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card._ Sort of.

“It was supposed to be me!”

You’ve never seen the kid so angry: each movement a furious line of motion, each muscle rigid with tension. It makes your teeth hurt to look at him.

“I made _sure_ of it,” he says, emphasizing the word with a jab of his sword toward your chest. “He said it would go for the one with the strongest magical energy. _He said!_ So I held back my magic. I let her burn through hers, card after card, and I waited, so I could be certain. I was _certain._ ”

He’s shaking with rage now, so violently that he almost can’t speak. He has to stop and swallow.

No one moves. The sound of his breathing is heavy in the silence.

“How can you all just stand there? How can you _accept_ this? I won’t." He rounds on Sakura. “Summon the card! Or give it to me and _I’ll_ summon it.” The sword tip drops just slightly--he’s not so far gone as to threaten her--but the fury in his voice doesn’t ebb. It has nowhere else to go.

Calmly, the brother steps in between them. He doesn’t look at the kid. He sets his hands on Sakura’s shoulders and gently steers her away.

“ _Don’t_ _touch her!_ ” the kid shrills, half-strangled. He’s white in the face and wild behind the eyes, moving in short, jerky movements. He steps forward to block their path, and you can see he’s unravelling. He’s burning through his anger too quickly, despair swift on its heels.

It’s the snow bunny that finally grabs him. The kid lashes out wildly: twisting, flailing, kicking, tearing at the hold with teeth and fingernails. He calls out for fire, lightning, and every magic in between. Finally, he just screams.

Sakura allows herself to be led away. Her expression is blank, emotionless. Empty.

“She didn’t want this!” the kid shouts, pleadingly. “After the Final Judgment, she said she wouldn’t-- She said-- I was the one who told her to do it! It was never supposed to be her! It was supposed to be _me_! How can-- How can we just-- _It was supposed to be me!_ ”

He looks at you with howling, bewildered grief.

And then he cries, and shakes, and rattles apart.


End file.
